User interfaces that include haptic displays may be configured to provide a haptic effect in the form of vibrotactile feedback to the user for confirmation that an action has been successfully executed or for notification that an action has taken place. For example, vibrotactile feedback may be provided as confirmation that a button displayed by a touch screen has been successfully pressed or when a text message or e-mail has been received by the user interface. User interfaces that include haptic displays may be configured to provide a haptic effect in the form of a friction effect when a finger or stylus slides against a surface of the haptic display. Haptic displays that are configured to generate friction effects do not provide feedback for notifications. It is desirable to have a user interface that uses both types of haptic displays so that additional types of haptic effects may be provided to the user, which may lead to a more compelling user experience.